


"Honey, I'm Home!"

by Wolverine6Claws



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/Wolverine6Claws
Summary: Life after Xavier's finds Ro/Lo married and in their own home in suburbia, believe it or not...Logan has a legitimate job workin' the night shift ( of course) and comes home after a hard night to his favorite girl.Note**  ( From Logan's POV)
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	"Honey, I'm Home!"

<> <> <> <>

It's been a long rough night. I'm moody an' sullen, an' just wanna get home to ya', get outta this uniform and collapse. Maybe yer in the kitchen makin' me some breakfast... or maybe I'll just take a shower an' go ta bed. Maybe yer just as tired an' pissed off as I am.

I pull into the driveway, an' yer car is there. I turn off the ignition with a huge sigh, knowin' if yer in a bad mood ya' aint gonna be thrilled ta see MY mood. And if yer in a good mood I'll only bring ya' down. I get outta the truck, grabbin' my bag from the seat and walk ta the front door.

I open the door an' immediately catch the aroma of almost burnt bacon (just the way I like it) scrambled eggs with cheese melted into it an' a sprinklin' o' pepper and yer perfectly seasoned homefries...

My mood lifts a bit. I always appreciate yer thoughtfulness, yer attempts ta make me as happy as I can be.

I drop my bag by the coat rack and close the door. I can hear ya' in the kitchen, movin' about and hummin' a tune ta yerself. I put a smile on my face cuz that's where it belongs when I'm reminded of yer love fer me.

I walk ta the kitchen and stand in the doorway watchin' ya'. The table's set, coffee's on, yer splittin' the portions in the pan between the two plates on the counter. I notice you check up and add a bit more ta mine.

I smile, cuz ya' love me.

Yer wearin' yer cute li'l apron. Ya' only wear it when that's all ya' have on. I smile ta myself, fold my arms across my chest, an' lean against the door jamb ta take in the sight. You turn away from the counter ta deposit the plates on the table, and that's when ya' see me standin' there, just appreciatin' the view.

Ya' stop short with a light gasp. Ya' always hated how I move around the house so silently, but ya' know it's a habit I cant break. You smile, standin' there holdin' the two plates. The toaster pops and you remember. Ya' set the plates down swiftly and go ta butter our toasted bread.

I come up behind ya' and wrap my arms around yer waist. I kiss the side o' yer neck an' ya' tilt yer head ta give me all the access I want. I groan at the taste of ya' and ya' smile.

My hands glide up beneath the apron ta find my 'girls' an' say good mornin'. Ya' try ta ignore me so ya' can finish what yer doin', but I know what I'm doin' and soon enough yer hands still, the butter knife slows to a stop, and yer standin' there with yer eyes closed, nipples hard and erect beneath my hands, and ya' fall back against my chest, meltin' in my arms.

Ya' lean against my chest an' let out a moan. I pull an' tweak yer sensitive peaks, I know how it turns ya' on ta no end.

"Breakfast is getting cold," ya half whisper, cuz yer supposed ta say that... tradition I think. I smirk against yer skin.

"I got my breakfast right here, an' she's anythin' but cold," I whisper against yer neck, my lips brushin' yer skin an' my rumblin' voice sends vibrations across yer back an' makes ya' shiver lightly. I lip the gentle fold of yer ear, lettin' my hot breath wash over ya'.

I kiss my way back down yer neck to yer shoulder, an' I proceed ta slowly and deliberately taste, kiss an' lick every inch o' yer shoulders an' around the back. Placin' kisses on yer spine and shoulder blades as my hands roam yer body, caressin' and explorin' beneath yer apron.

I turn ya' around ta face me an' yer eyes open ta look at me through heavy lids and I'm smilin' gently atcha.

"You should have something to eat," you say, tryin' ta be logical.

"Got what I want right here," I say kissin' yer mouth, then down yer chin, yer neck ta yer collar bone.

"You should have something in your belly... food," ya' drone out. Yer mind tries ta be sensible but yer body is on my side.

I lift my head from 'tween yer breasts with a soft smile on my lips. I notice the half-buttered toast in yer stilled hand. I lean down an' take a bite, an' ya' open yer eyes surprised. I smile as I chew an' take it from yer hand ta put it to yer lips. You take a bite and we smile slyly at one another.

You drop the knife in the sink behind ya' as I take the toast from yer hand. My eyes sparkle mischievously at ya', an' yer lookin' at me intensely. Yer turned on, ready fer whatever I have in mind, ready ta follow my lead.

I turn the bread over in my hand and slide the apron to one side, just enough ta bare one of those extraordinary nipples o' yers. I rub the hardened dark pebble slowly with the buttered side of the bread, smearin' the greasy flavor over one then the other. Yer head falls back slightly an' yer eyes close again. Yer waitin' fer the feel o' my mouth wrappin' around yer tits. You love that, yer so sensitive... an' ya' love the steamy wet heat o' my mouth around ya'.

As my mouth envelops yer pebbled nipple yer hands come up ta my head. Ya' hold me to yer breast, wantin' more. Yer wet already I can tell. I take my time with those luscious brown peaks. The feel o' them in my mouth makes me so hard, an' I groan around the nubs as half o' my blood volume races ta my groin.

My hand slides down ta settle 'tween yer legs, feelin' the light fuzz ya' leave there. Just enough ta keep it soft, somethin' fer me ta pet... but short enough ta heighten yer sensitivity ta my touch, and keep the tender meat from bein' hidden from my view when ya' relax enough ta let yer legs fall open slightly.

I love ya' shaved an' trimmed so pretty, an' how the tip o' yer clit peeks from between the folds even when yer not yet aroused. But when ya' are aroused, it's so fuckin' big it fills my mouth when I take it in ta suck an' taste it's tenderness.

I move my fingers gently between yer folds, rubbin' softly an' feelin' yer heat as I unlatch myself from yer nipple. My lips laced with the taste o' sweet butter an' coated with a light layer of grease, I come up fer a deep kiss. It's heated an' passionate and ya' moan into my mouth an' I swallow the sound.

As we kiss ya' moan into my mouth over an' over, an' yer hips start circlin' around my hand. Ya' want it faster... ya' feel my animal awakenin' an' he's callin' to ya'.

My hand moves faster 'tween yer legs as yer hips swivel. Gettin' anxious now, showin' my own risin' desires an' lust-filled passions for ya'. I deepen the kiss, one fist twisted in yer long, thick tresses pullin' yer head from side to side. Breathin' heavy through my nose, turnin' my head left an' right, ya' try ta keep up but I'm nearly mad with desire now.

Yer so wet an' turned on now, an' that turns my animal on, he's awake now. He's feelin' aggressive, feelin' needy, feelin' possessive an' powerful.

Yer lost in the depth of our kiss, mindless and submissive. You feel the power vibratin' through my body, and yer gaspin' and mewin' softly as my movements get brisk and pushy.

Suddenly I break away from our kiss, pullin' yer head back as I wrap my jaws around yer tender throat. You freeze an' hold yer breath, just the way ya' learned ta do. Then I kiss down yer neck roughly, my mornin' stubble scratchin' yer skin. My movements get rough outta desperation. .. wanna feel ya', wanna taste ya', wanna be inside ya', feel ya' around me...

I drop down yer body, pullin' the apron off with my graspin' fingers. Landin' on one knee as I yank the material from between us an' toss it aside. Before ya' can react to me, I throw one o' yer legs over my shoulder and take yer puss in my mouth. You gasp loudly grabbin' at my hair, as ya' fall back lightly against the counter, bracin' yerself there with yer other hand.

Yer wet an' hot an' taste so fuckin' good. I devour ya', gruntin' and groanin' and listenin' to yer noises from above me. Yer hand comes around to press at the back o' my head an' pushes me in. As if I can get any further in. My tongue slides out ta scoop yer sweet, slick juice from yer hot an' extremely wet openin'. My cock throbs in protest, knowin' that's where it wants ta be, knows yer ready fer me, knows ya' want me as much as I want you.

My animal calls to yers.... and yers answers.

I rise ta my feet and you grab onto me as I stand. You keep yer leg wrapped around my hip and start unbuttoning my shirt. I kiss you deeply again and yer hands start explorin' my chest and stomach, mmm, feels so good... then ya' latch onto my belt.

You always said ya' liked me in a uniform... I think it's 'cause ya' like strippin' it off o' me. I wanna chuckle at the thought, but I dont. I love it when yer own animal awakens and tries ta take over.

The next thing I know my zipper is open and yer hand is down the front o' my pants playin' with me. I groan into our kiss and this time it's your turn ta take in the sound. Yer hand fondles playfully, but with serious intent and ya' let me know what ya' want by pullin' me closer with yer leg tightenin' around my waist.

You break the kiss and I try ta come in for another, but ya' keep me in place with yer other hand on my chest. I furrow my brow in question and you give me a sly grin. Yer hand massages me thoroughly, lovingly and firmly, as you look into my eyes with an intensity that tells me you want me bad. You know what yer doin' and soon I cant concentrate on anythin' but what yer makin' me feel.

My eyes close with a deep groan escapin' my lips and my head falls back slightly. Your hand keeps movin' as you begin to lower yerself ta yer knees, but my head snaps forward and I grab onto your arms as I open my eyes to keep you from goin' there. That aint the way I wanna finish this. You give me that disappointed look and I smile crookedly at'cha.

"Living room," you say in that low, sultry voice. My eyes roam appreciatively across yer face. I love lookin' at ya'... then I nod. You slide out slowly from between me and the counter, leadin' me to the livin' room by the open waist band. I look down briefly ta make sure I aint hangin' out, 'cause that just feels foolish. 'Course you already knew that, and knew what ya' wanted so you kept it confined fer the meantime.

As I look back up yer smilin' over yer shoulder at me. You knew I would check and that makes me smile too. I hear you giggle softly as ya' turn back around and lead me into the sitting area.

You lead me to the couch and sit yerself down on the padded arm. I wanted ya' on the cushion, but before I can say anythin' yer hand is pullin' my erection free of its confinement and ya' lower yer head to take it in yer mouth.

"Ahh... unnhh." Is my only able reply as ya' slowly bob yer head on me. God, ya' feel so good. Ya' know how ta kiss me in the most intimate way and you know how special that makes me feel. I lay my hand gently on yer head, love ta feel yer hair in my hands, but you know that.

A few more strokes and yer hands are pushin' at my belt, slippin' my pants down my hips and thighs. One small hand cups my balls, fondlin' them gently as the other caresses my torso, feelin' the thick hair that grows there.

I groan again and my hips thrust toward ya' slightly as ya' feel my balls react to ya'. Then you taste my extreme arousal as a small drop escapes the tip and you slowly pull away swallowin' it with a grin. Yer eyes look up at me in that sexy way ya' got, and my eyes are dark with desire.

Yer hands come up to my shoulders and pushes the shirt down my arms, exposing my muscular torso. You love touchin' me, feelin' my muscles poppin' and movin' as I make love to you.

The shirt slides down my arms and drops to the floor, the silver badge bangs loudly on the hard wood floor. I take a deep breath, expandin' my chest for ya' and you smile again. Then you fall slowly backward onto the cushion, yer hips still high on the arm of the couch.

Seein' ya' like that gets my animal rearin' up. You see it in my face and spread yer legs enticingly as yer hand glides down toward yer sex, as if pointin' it out ta me. The thought o' you touchin' yerself makes me crazy.

But you dont. Instead you reach beyond it to grasp my cock firmly and guide me closer. I quirk an eyebrow at you, yer feelin' adventurous today. I lean down and put my hands on the cushion to give ya' a kiss, and ya' lift yer head up ta meet me as you guide me into yer hot, wanting sex.

I moan against yer mouth as I feel yer heat wrappin' around me, and you reply with one o' yer own as ya' feel me fillin' ya' up. I move my hips slowly while we kiss and nuzzle each other. We make love slowly fer what seems like hours, just enjoyin' bein' together, feelin' lost in each other.

But, finally the inevitable happens and yer nearing yer climax. Ya' start movin' and undulating beneath me, moanin' and hissin' through yer teeth. And you know what that does ta me. The more active you get and the more audible you get, the faster I close in on my own.

You've picked up the pace and I hafta pull up away from ya'. I watch ya' below me, yer hands caressin' yer body, pullin' at yer own nipples. Yer eyes are closed and yer head turns from side ta side with loud groans and gasps.

My legs are spread wide ta keep me even with yer hips on the armrest, as I quicken my thrusts ta give ya' what ya' need ta reach yer orgasm. God, yer so beautiful when yer in the throes of ecstasy... and ya' have no idea what it means ta me ta know I can be the one ta bring ya' there.

Ya' keep liftin' yer knees, tryin' ta find leverage so I hold yer legs up and spread wide with my hands under yer thighs. This makes you crazy, knowin' everythin' you feel, the way you feel it is literally all in my hands.

I spread ya' wide and look down at us where we are joined. Love ta see my cock slidin' in and out o' you like that. Love ta see yer feminine muscles twitchin' and pulsatin' with the rhythm of my thrusts.

Yer arms stretch out above yer head, grabbin' at the couch and yer back arches high, and ya' scream my name as I pound yer orgasm from ya' and watchin' you do this is so fuckin' erotic. Add ta that yer own tight muscles spasming deep inside, massaging my cock until I cant take it anymore.

I tense above you with a roar and slam my hips into ya', buryin' myself deep and shootin' my seed into yer womb. The heat of it and the force of it make ya' cry out again.

When it's over and I can move again, although shakily, I lower myself again ta nuzzle my forehead against yer belly. You know what I'm thinkin', although I don't say it anymore.

One day perhaps, god willin', we'll have a family... a li'l Ro... maybe a li'l Lo - scratch that, dont need no more like me - ....

Yer hands come around ta pet down my wild hair, and I take in the scent o' yer skin. "I love you, Logan," you whisper and I never doubt that.

"Love you, Ro," I mumble softly into yer stomach, and I feel yer belly twitch 'cause my lips tickle yer skin. I hear ya' breathe out a silent laugh, and I look up at ya' with a playful grin.

'Cause it don't matter if we never have a family. We are a family... me and my 'Ro.

<< End >>


End file.
